pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
1947 in film
The year 1947 in film involved some significant events. Events *May 22 - Great Expectations is premiered in New York. *August 31 - The first Edinburgh International Film Festival opens at the Playhouse Cinema, presented by the Edinburgh Film Guild as part of the Edinburgh Festival of the Arts. Originally specialising in documentaries, it will become the world's oldest continually running film festival. *November 24 : The United States House of Representatives of the 80th Congress voted 346 to 17 to approve citations for contempt of Congress against the "Hollywood Ten". *November 25 : The Waldorf Statement is released by the executives of the United States motion picture industry that marks the beginning of the Hollywood blacklist. Top-grossing films (U.S.) Awards Academy Awards: :Best Picture: Gentleman's Agreement - 20th Century-Fox :Best Director: Elia Kazan - Gentleman's Agreement :Best Actor: Ronald Colman - A Double Life :Best Actress: Loretta Young - The Farmer's Daughter :Best Supporting Actor: Edmund Gwenn - Miracle on 34th Street :Best Supporting Actress: Celeste Holm - Gentleman's Agreement Golden Globe Awards: :Best Picture: Gentleman's Agreement :Best Director: Elia Kazan – Gentleman's Agreement :Best Actor: Ronald Colman – A Double Life :Best Actress: Rosalind Russell – Mourning Becomes Electra Grand Prix (Cannes Film Festival): not awarded Golden Lion (Venice Film Festival) :Siréna, directed by Karel Stekly (Czechoslovakia) Top Ten Money Making Stars Notable films released in 1947 #Miracle on 34th Street Serials *''The Black Widow, starring Bruce Edwards *Brick Bradford, starring Kane Richmond *Jack Armstrong'' *''Jesse James Rides Again, starring Clayton Moore and Linda Stirling *The Sea Hound, starring Buster Crabbe *Son of Zorro, starring George Turner and Peggy Stewart *The Vigilante, starring Ralph Byrd Short film series *Mickey Mouse'' (1928–1952) *''Looney Tunes'' (1930–1969) *''Terrytoons'' (1930–1964) *''Merrie Melodies'' (1931–1969) *''The Three Stooges'' (1934–1959) *''Donald Duck'' (1934–1956) *''Andy Panda'' (1939–1949) *''Color Rhapsodies'' (1934–1949) *''The Fox and the Crow'' (1941–1950) *''Bugs Bunny'' (1940–1962) *''Chip and Dale'' (1943–1956) *''Red Hot Riding Hood'' (1943–1949) *''Popeye'' (1933–1957) *''Tom and Jerry'' (1940–1958) *''George and Junior'' (1946–1948) *''Blackie the Sheep'' (1947-1949) *''Mighty Mouse'' (1942–1955) *''Pluto'' (1937–1951) *''Goofy'' (1939–1953) *''Woody Woodpecker'' (1941–1949) *''Yosemite Sam'' (1945–1963) Births *January 31 - Jonathan Banks, American actor *February 2 - Farrah Fawcett, American actress (died 2009) *February 7 - Wayne Allwine, voice actor (died 2009) *February 24 - Edward James Olmos, American actor *February 28 - Stephanie Beacham, English actress *March 6 - Rob Reiner, American actor, comedian, producer and director *March 19 - Glenn Close, American actress *April 11 - Meshach Taylor, American actor (died 2014) *April 15 - Lois Chiles, American actress *April 18 - James Woods, American actor *April 23 - Blair Brown, American actress *May 4 - Richard Jenkins, American actor *June 1 - Jonathan Pryce, Welsh actor *June 6 - Robert Englund, American actor *June 20 - Candy Clark, American actress *July 22 - Albert Brooks, American actor, comedian and director *July 30 **Arnold Schwarzenegger, Austrian-born American actor, bodybuilder and 38th Governor of California **William Atherton, American actor *July 31 - Richard Griffiths, English actor (died 2013) *August 27 - Barbara Bach, American actress *September 14 - Sam Neill, New Zealand actor *September 21 - Stephen King, American author *October 1 - Stephen Collins, American actor *October 17 - Michael McKean, American actor and comedian *October 24 - Kevin Kline, American actor *October 29 - Richard Dreyfuss, American actor *November 30 - Stuart Baird, English editor, producer and director *December 8 - Bruce Kimmel, American actor, director, writer *December 11 - Teri Garr, American actress and comedian *December 16 - Ben Cross, English actor *December 31 - Tim Matheson, American actor, director and producer Deaths *January 26 - Grace Moore, 48, American opera singer and actress, One Night of Love, The King Steps Out, When You're in Love *February 12 - Sidney Toler, 72, American actor, Charlie Chan in the Secret Service, The Chinese Cat, Black Magic, The Jade Mask *March 8 - Victor Potel, 57, American actor and comedian, Sullivan's Travels, The Miracle of Morgan's Creek, The Palm Beach Story, The Egg and I *May 31 - Adrienne Ames, 39, American actress, The Death Kiss, You're Telling Me!, Slander House, Gigolette *June 1 - Anna Hofman-Uddgren, 79, Swedish director, actress *June 5 - Nils Olaf Chrisander, 63, Swedish actor, director *August 30 - Gunnar Sommerfeldt, 56, Danish actor and director *September 21 - Harry Carey, 69, American actor, Mr. Smith Goes to Washington, Angel and the Badman, Red River, Beyond Tomorrow * October 24 - Dudley Digges, 68, American actor, The Maltese Falcon, Mutiny on the Bounty, The Fight for Life Film debuts *Anouk Aimée - La maison sous la mer *Janet Leigh - The Romance of Rosy Ridge *Toshiro Mifune - Snow Trail *Marilyn Monroe - The Shocking Miss Pilgrim *Sidney Poitier - Sepia Cinderella *Richard Widmark - Kiss of Death References Category:1947 in film Category:Years in film